warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Game of Clans Characters
Game of Clans: The Clans and Characters THE CLANS: StarkClan: control the North from their keep of Winterfell BaratheonClan: control the east. Rulers of Westeros. Rules from the Red Keep. Previously ruled form their keep of Storm's End LannisterClan: control the west from their keep of Casterly Rock TargaryenClan: previously sat on the Grey Throne. Exiled across the Narrow Sea to Essos. GreyjoyClan: controls the Grey Islands from their keep of Pyke TyrellClan: controls the fertile Reach area from their keep of Highgarden The Dothraki: controls the Dothraki Sea from wherever their camp may be STARKCLAN: Wolfstar — Leader of StarkClan. Light brown tom with shaggy fur and brown eyes. Scalewing — Wolfstar’s mate. Dark red she-cat with blue eyes. Previously belonged to TullyClan. Hailclaw — deputy of StarkClan. Wolfstar and Scalewing’s son. Dark brown tom with curly fur and electric blue eyes. Dovewhisper — ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Wolfstar and Scalewing’s eldest daughter. Ferretpaw — light brown she-cat with dark amber eyes. Wolfstar and Scalewing’s second daughter. Duskpaw — dark brown tom with dark brown eyes. Wolfstar and Scalewing’s second son. Wildpaw — light brown tom with curly fur and green eyes. Wolfstar and Scalewing’s youngest son. Snowshade — black tom with a single white spot over his heart and dark brown eyes. Wolfstar’s illegitimate son. BARATHEONCLAN: Stagstar — Leader of BaratheonClan and king of the realm. Large, ashy brown tom with dark brown eyes. Vixenfall — Stagstar’s mate. Light yellow she-cat with green eyes. Previously belonged to LannisterClan. Goldenclaw — deputy to BaratheonClan. Handsome golden tom with bright blue eyes. Stagstar and Vixenfall’s firstborn son. Honeypaw — light golden she-cat with big blue eyes. Stagstar and Vixenfall’s daughter. Littlepaw — pale golden tom with large green eyes. Stagstar and Vixenfall’s youngest son. Crookedclaw — skinny, ashy brown tom with amber eyes. Stagstar’s elder brother. Morningpelt — Crookedclaw’s mate. Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Perviously belonged to FlorentClan. Greyface — light grey she-cat with greyscale scars on the left side of her face, and down her neck, and dark brown eyes. Crookedclaw and Morningpelt’s only daughter. Deerfur — brown tom with curly fur and green eyes. Stagstar and Crookedclaw’s youngest brother. LANNISTERCLAN: Lionstar — Leader of LannisterClan. Old, light gray tom with dark blue eyes. Scorchpelt — Deputy to LannisterClan. Sandy yellow tom with a brown paw. Lionstar’s son. Smallfoot — dark brown tom with amber eyes. Abnormally small. Lionstar’s son. TARGARYENCLAN: Paledawn — white she-cat with green eyes. Deputy to TargaryenClan. Flarestar — Leader of TargaryenClan. Pure white tom with amber eyes. Paledawn’s elder brother. GREYJOYCLAN: Pikeclaw — Deputy to GreyjoyClan. Ashy gray tom with sea green eyes. Troutstar’s eldest son. Addertail — Light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Troutstar’s daughter. Troutstar — leader of GreyjoyClan. Sandy yellow tom with amber eyes. TYRELLCLAN: Vinestar — Leader of TyrellClan. Old, dark gray she-cat with green eyes. Acornfoot — Deputy to TyrellClan. Fat, sandy brown tom with amber eyes. Aspenfern — pale brown tom with large amber eyes. Acornfoot’s son. Rosedapple — tabby she-cat with large green eyes. Acornfoot’s daughter. THE DOTHRAKI: Bravestar — Leader of the Dothraki tribe. Gallery Wolfstar --> Scalewing --> Hailclaw --> Dovewhisper --> Ferretpaw --> Duskpaw --> Wildpaw --> Snowshade -->